


Trust

by mogwai_do



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot doth protest too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evildrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evildrem/gifts).



It’s not about trust. Eliot’s a thief, they all are, and they’re all very good at it because they don’t trust. Not their opponents, not second-hand information and most definitely not each other. It’s about pride in themselves, in their work. It’s about being professional. Sloppy research is unprofessional, underestimating an opponent is unprofessional, relying on other people is unprofessional. It’s only smart to use pizza and movie nights to gather information and doing occasional favours means you’re owed. It’s all perfectly reasonable. They’re not friends: friends trust and trust is unprofessional, so clearly they can’t be. Whatever Sophie says.

FIN


End file.
